Hunger Games: Quarter Quell
by SuperSaiyan2Goku
Summary: 15 year old Emile Ackerman has become a victim of the first Quarter Quell. Now he must win, or he'll become tribute bait.
1. Quarter Quell

Once upon a time, there was a place known as North America, but there was a devastating disaster that nearly brought our land to ruin. But our people managed to rebuild our home and turn it into Panem, but it wasn't all that amazing. In the center was the Capital, where all the rich folk lived, and around it was 13 districts where those with no money were placed. To top it off, each was worse than the last. But the 13 districts didn't like how things were going and revolted against the capital, but the Capital was well defended and wiped out the entire 13th district, leaving it in ruin, and the other 12 submitted to the capital's ruling. To prevent any more uprisings, the Capital issued a law, in which every year, each district must give up one boy and one girl ages 12-18, in an event called a reaping, and the ones chosen are called tributes. The tributes must fight to the death with the other tributes from other districts in a national televised event called the Hunger Games, and only one tribute from all 24 may survive, and the one who wins will be bathed in fame and fortune as well as their family.

My name is Emile Ackerman, its pronounced Uh-Meal. I live in the 1st district, which is the nicest of all of the districts, being that its main purpose is making luxury items for the Capital. I'm 15 years old, black short hair, white skin, blue eyes, just an average person. I live with my mother, who is suicidal, mainly because my dad died from cancer. She would always talk about him dying too soon, as well as saying she should've gone and not him. It began to bug me, since she paid little to no attention to me, but I get over it fast. I would always sleep or go outside to the forest beyond the district, which is illegal. But I do it anyways because it's one of the few places which calm me down. I also practice using swords here, I own 3, one from my father when he passed away, I was only 5 back then. The second sword was from my grandfather before he passed away. Being old in Panem is an achievement, mainly because of the lack of food and water, those who grow old are lucky. The third sword was one of own making. I made it in a blacksmith shop, where I work for money. Normally, weapons we make would go to the capital for the Hunger Games. Not only that, but weapon making is usually district 2's job, but we got an exception. Anyways, I was able to sneak one of the swords I made for myself.

I walked out of my room towards the door when my mother called me.

"Emile, we need some water, could you go to the market and get some?"

"Sure." I replied as I walked outside.

I walked past other houses as people talked and laughed. I should admit, I'm a loner. I don't have any friends, not that I mind anyway. I prefer to be alone. Besides, I think people hate me. Why? I don't know. I guess since I don't talk much, people see me as prey. Especially my classmates from school, they often tease me saying that I should be in the Hunger Games and be the first victim. I ignore them though. But there's one girl named Brooke Evens, a blonde who harasses me every chance she gets. She always says that since she's always training for the games, if she gets picked, she'll wipe the floor with the other 23 tributes. If she does get picked, she'll be called a Career. A Career is a tribute from districts 1, 2, and 4 who have been training for the games their whole lives. I guess I would be considered a Career as well, since I'm always training with swords. Brooke is also the mayor's daughter, which means she's rich, which she also brags about. Anyways, I continued to the market where I bought some water, my job as a blacksmith pays well, so I never have any money troubles. Unfortunately, Brooke and her friends, Jack Daniels and Jessie Newhart, are here as well, and to make it worse, they spotted me.

"Hey, it's Tribute Bait." Brooke said in a snotty tone.

I began to walk away when Jack got in front of me and said, "Hey, don't walk away from someone when they're talking, got it loser?"

"Blue hair huh? I guess your parents gave you the worst color hair they could find." I said sarcastically.

Jack tried to grab me, but Jessie calmed him as Brooke walked around me in circles.

"Tomorrow is the reaping for the 25th Hunger Games, I hope we both get in, so I can kill you and become famous." Brooke said.

"Well, I guess since you've been training, you're bound for death." I smiled as I looked at Jessie. "I guess one has blue hair, and the other has pink, really unlucky."

"Keep up the smart remarks; I hope to see your bones covered in your blood." Brooke's uneasy green eyes stared into mine.

"Same to you dumb blonde." I smart mouthed.

Brook and her friends walked away as I walked home. She was right though, tomorrow marks the 25th annual Hunger Games, and I may end up in it this year. Every year, starting at age 12, a kid has their name entered in a glass ball in which the district's escort chooses a name. At 13, a kid's name is added for the second time. By the time a kid becomes 18, they would have a minimum of 7 entries, but they could choose to add their name more times in exchange for Tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. One Tessera is enough to supply a family for a whole year. For each member in your family, including yourself, your name is added by that much. Of course, I never apply for Tessera; I make enough money to get my mother and me by. I'm 15, so my name will be entered for the fourth time. But the chances of my name being drawn are slim, because there are so many people here in the 1st district. But I still stay alert, in case my name is drawn. I arrived at my house where I gave my mother the water.

"Thanks." My mother said without looking at me.

"I'll be out if you need me." I said.

My mother didn't say anything, so I walked out and headed to the forest to practice. I don't know why I told her that I was going out, she doesn't care anyways. I walked towards the electric fence, which is on, but in the middle of the fence doesn't work, so I duck between the wires and entered the forest. I walked about 50ft away from the fence until I reached a rock, I lifted it up to reveal a hole where I hide my 3 swords. The one from my father was in a white sleeve, the one from my grandfather was in a brown sleeve, and the one I made was in a black sleeve. I grabbed all 3 and walked further in the woods. Eventually, I reached my training area. I should say, I decent with one sword, awesome with two swords, and I'm probably the only one who can use three swords. I call it 3 sword style. I hold two swords in my hands and the third in my mouth with the blade facing my left. I probably invented the technique, and I also mastered it, I'm practically invincible when I'm using this style. I don't mean to brag though, but I would keep this technique a secret until the very end. I pull out the sword I got from my father and began slicing the nearby trees trying to master one sword, but it's tricky for me. I guess I'm more use to two and three swords. Afterwards, I pull out the sword from my grandfather and began slicing up more trees, I was able to cut down 30 trees in about 15 seconds. Then I stuck my father's sword in the ground, drew my sword, out it in my mouth with the blade facing left as always, picked up the sword I stuck to the ground, and sliced up more trees. This time, I sliced 80 trees in 10 seconds, a new record if I do say so myself. I put my swords back under the rock, returned to the fence, ducked under the wires, and returned home. On my way back, I walked past the Victory Village. This is where tributes who won past Hunger Games live. They live in fame and fortune, like the capital. There have been 10 winners from this district, so those people are living in the rich homes now. But I continued towards my home.

As I walked inside my house, I heard President Snow's voice; I walked into the living room only to see he was on T.V giving a speech about the 25th Hunger Games with my mom watching.

"Tomorrow marks the 25th anniversary of the Hunger Games, which I should now reveal the Quarter Quell." President Snow said as the audience gasped.

I wonder what the Quarter Quell is? Then my thought was answered.

"For every 25th Hunger Game, there will be an added twist." Snow said.

I was surprised at this, I wondered what the twist will be, double the amount of tributes? Age limit goes up to 25? I kept thinking of ways of what it will be.

"I will now reveal the twist of the first Quarter Quell." Snow said as he opened an envelope and took out a piece of paper. "In reminder that the rebels are responsible for the Hunger Games, and that it's their fault for that their children die each year, each district shall vote for which two tributes shall be in the Hunger Games."

My jaw dropped as I heard this, the odds of me and Brooke being in the games may be good after all. Since I'm a loner, people may see me as an unnecessary person and may vote for me to enter the games. For Brooke, she always brags about winning the games, so people would want to see that happen. I ran out of the house afraid, I was scared. I may be in the games. No, not maybe. Most definitely is the answer. I walked away from my house and went to the blacksmith shop, where I work. I entered as I saw my bald headed boss walked out from the back.

"Hey, can you believe the Capital? This voting thing is unfair!" My boss said.

My boss' name is Ben, he's tough, but honest and hardworking, the one person who I can talk to and count on.

"I hope I don't end up in the games." I said nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Ben tried to ease my worry.

"It's easy for you, you're 30 years old. You're not allowed to be in the games." I said.

"Even so, if I was younger, and if you were chosen, I would volunteer for you." Ben said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want you risking you life because of me." I said while putting on my blacksmith gear.

"Don't worry about it; the odds of you getting picked are low."

"I doubt it; I'm very likely going to be chosen and Brooke Evens as well."

"I never liked that girl, too snotty." Ben said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Now get to work." Ben ordered.

"Right away." I said.

Making weapons like swords and spears also calms me oddly enough, despite the fact I'm making the very weapons that may kill me if I get picked. But I kept hammering, dipping the weapon in water, etc. Afterwards, I left for the day for tomorrow I may have my death sentence. I walked in my house to find my mother at the kitchen table mumbling it should've been me over and over. I walked into the bathroom to take a long shower. During the shower, I kept thinking about tomorrow, that I may be picked. I got out of the shower after using up most of the hot water, put on my pajamas, got into bed, and slept. During my sleep, I had a nightmare where I was in the games and I was being chased by every tribute who was trying to kill me, I tripped as Brooke was above me laughing, then she grabbed a knife and stabbed my hearts. I woke up sweaty and out of breath. I got up and looked out my window to see the other houses. I wonder if anyone else has nightmares. Probably not, but who knows? I stayed awake for about 15 minutes until I went back to bed. I had another nightmare where this time, I was here in district 1, but everyone here was chasing me, trying to kill me, Brooke appeared in front of me with an axe and swung it towards my neck. I woke up even sweatier and even more out of breath than before. That's when I realized its morning.

I got up, got dressed in a good striped grey shirt tucked in my white jeans. Walked into the living room where my mom was.

"It's almost time." My mother said.

"I know." I sighed.

Then we heard a bell, I opened the door to see Peacekeepers walking in the streets. Telling everyone to head to the square, where the reaping will be held. My mother and I did as instructed and headed for the square. When we got there, the square was crowded with people, and above us on the buildings were Peacekeepers, who were watching us very closely. I then see the 1st district's escort, Henry Elm. He's the most normal looking person from the capital, while most people there wear weird wigs and clothing. Some people here do that as well. Henry however just wears a red suit. He's dark skinned with green eyes and black hair.

"Greetings, and welcome to the reaping of the 25th annual Hunger Games. Also known as the first annual Quarter Quell. Now, as you all know, each of you must vote for whoever enters the games. You'll each get a piece of paper and a pencil, you'll write down one name for the boy tribute, and one for the girl. The names can be of whoever you want. Then, once we tally up the names, we'll reveal the tributes. Remember; only pick names whose ages are 12-18." Henry explained.

Peacekeepers began handing out paper and pencils to each person. Once I received mine, I decided to write down Jack Daniels and Jessie Newhart. I might as well lower the chances of Brooke getting pick. Beside me is my mother writing down names she choose, I wonder who she picked. If there wasn't an age limit, she would've written her own name. Soon, the Peacekeepers began collecting the papers and pencils they gave us. As they took my mom's paper, I saw the names Brooke Evens and… Emile Ackerman. MY OWN MOTHER WROTE MY NAME!? Why would she do that? She's suicidal, that's why. Without me, she'll be able to kill herself with no one being able to stop her. I decided to keep quiet, hoping that I won't be chosen. Soon after the votes were gathered, the Peacekeepers began counted the votes. Then after about a dreadful hour, the results were in.

"Okay, we have the results, but before we reveal the tributes, let me introduce this year's mentors." Henry announced. "First, we have the victor of the 19th Hunger Games who won at age 12, Angie Jacobsen!"

Angie appeared on the stage, she had brown hair, had brown eyes, white skinned, and was wearing a formal blue dress. She seemed unhappy, I guess she felt bad for the poor sap who's going to be in the games, which may be me.

"Angie will be the mentor for the male tribute. Next, we have last year's victor, who was 17 years old last year, Alex Henderson!" Henry yelled.

A blond haired man wearing a white tux, white skinned, and blue eyes walked up on the stage waving and smiling.

I didn't like this guy; he's too full of himself.

"Alex here will be the mentor for the female tribute." Henry said. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, the tributes of district 1! Ladies first."

I watched as Henry pulled a piece of paper from an envelope, he then read out loud, "Brooke Evens!"

Everyone looked at Brooke as she cheered walking towards the stage. Typical, I knew she would be chosen, but now we'll hear the male tribute.

"For our male tribute." Henry pulled out another piece of paper.

I stood waiting to hear the name of the male tribute, sweat ran down my face as I waited. My legs were shaking. My hands and arms are num. My heart was beating faster and faster for each passing second. My eyes were staring straight into Henry. I could barely stand up as I waited, then I heard it.

"Emile Ackerman!" Henry yelled.

My heart sank to my feet as I heard my name. Everyone turned to look at me. I couldn't believe I was chosen, even though I figured I may be, I still didn't want to believe it though. I walked towards the stage with Brooke giving me an evil smile. I got on the stage and faced the audience. I was shaking. I didn't know what to do. That's when Henry began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are our tributes from district 1, Emile Ackerman and Brooke Evens!"

Henry began clapping, soon everyone else was clapping, except for Ben, who stared at me with sadness. Henry then said, "I wish you all a happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

**So how did I do? Review, favorite, follow, and I'll update soon.**


	2. Friend and Foe

**Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry if I hadn't updated my other stories, I lost my motivation to write, but after watching and reading Catching Fire, I had to make this story, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, because it's only going to get better. Also in the last chapter I noticed a mistake I made. Originally I wrote Alex as 24 last year, but only kids ages 12-18 can enter. Credit for PrincessKai317 for allowing me to see that. So know he was 17 year and 18 this year. Angie is also 18 this year.**

* * *

I was escorted by Peacekeepers to a room with a brown desk with 3 drawers on each side; next to it was a brown book case with 5 shelves, each with books. There was a brown table with tea on it. There was only one chair in the table, it was brown. The door was closed behind me, they didn't lock it however, but they're likely guarding it.

"You have 5 minutes." I heard a peacekeeper outside the room.

I was expecting Ben to walk in, but instead my mother walks in.

I began to say, "You son of a…"

"Watch your mouth!" My mother interrupted.

"You betrayed me! How could you vote for me to enter?! Your own son?!" I yelled angrily.

"You'll understand when you're older." My mother said.

"Bull! That's Bull! I know you're suicidal!" I yelled.

"My husband died!"

"My father died!" I furiously yelled.

It was silent for a bit until my mother broke the silence.

"I voted for you so you can become famous."

"You voted for me so I'll be gone and no one would be able to stop you from killing yourself!" I yelled some more.

A peacekeeper walked in and said, "Time's up."

My mother exited the room as I sat down in the table. Tears ran down my cheek as I put my head down on the table. Why was this happening to me? It's not fair, I never done anything wrong. I just minded my own business, it because of Brooke and her friends; they wanted me and her in the games so she can kill me. I knew I would be in the games, but why am I still in denial? Is it because I still have something to do in District 1? Ben, that's right. I have to work in his shop. I have to train in the woods. I need to sleep. But… will I ever do those things here again?

"You have 5 minutes." I heard the peacekeeper say.

Ben walked in as I ran to hug him, he's my only friend.

"I'm scared Ben." I mumbled.

"It's okay Emile. It's okay." Ben tried to calm me. "Now listen to what I have to say."

I nodded as he spoke, "When the game starts, grab 2 swords, I know you're good with swords."

Ben doesn't know about my three sword style.

"What if there are no swords?" I asked.

In the Hunger Games, the players surround a shiny gold metal horn shaped building called the Cornucopia. Surrounding it are weapons and supplies, but there are times when there's just supplies or weapons only. Plus, a certain weapon may not appear in the games, there have been games where there were no swords. So I may be screwed.

"Don't worry, only 3 games had no swords, the odds are good, just grab 2 swords." Ben said.

"What if there's only one sword? What if the other tributes get their hands on them first?" I kept asking questions.

"If all else fails, get your hands on supplies, and run like hell until you find a water source." Ben explained.

"Ben." I cried.

"Calm down." Ben said.

A peacekeeper walked in and said, "Time's up."

"Survive Emile!" Ben yelled as the peacekeeper pulled him away from me.

I tried to grab his hand, but he was gone before I knew it. I was alone now. No one else will come to see me, no one. Then some peacekeepers entered and escorted me to the train which would put me in the Capital. When I got in the dining cart I saw Brooke, Henry, Alex, and Angie eating. I sat between Henry and Angie with Brooke across from me. She gave me an evil smirk as she took another bite of her roast.

"Well, how's your day so far Emile?" Henry asked kindly.

Personally, it's the worst day of my life. But I didn't say that and instead I replied, "Decent."

"Oh don't be like that. It's an honor to participate in the Hunger Games." Brooke said.

Yeah right, it's more like getting a death sentence and living out your final days as a unwanted nobody.

"Well, it's an honor to be the last one standing." Angie clarified.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I ate some potatoes.

Afterwards, once we finished our meal, I went to my car to sleep. I lay down instead to stare at the wall. I wasn't tired; my mind was in multiple places jumping from memory to memory. I kept thinking about hearing my name, seeing Ben for the last time, and Brooke's smile of the devil. I got up and took a long shower, using up all of the hot water. I got out and lay back down and finally entered slumber.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Henry woke me.

Henry was now wearing a green tux.

I tried to get out of bed only to find I'm too comfortable to get up.

"Come on man! We're going to be at the Capital in less than 23 minutes." Henry said.

I finally got out of bed, got dressed in a blue long sleeve, and white jeans.

"Perfect!" Henry said. "Now let's eat before the camera sees you. No one wants to look hungry before the Hunger Games." Henry said sarcastically.

I faked laugh as I followed him to the dining cart. I saw Brook and Alex eating with Angie nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Angie?" I asked.

"She's crying that she had to mentor you." Brooke joked.

"Hey! Save it for the arena." Henry said.

Angie then walked in and sat down to eat, I did the same. I began to eat fried potatoes and French toast with melted honey, and to drink I had hazelnut coffee. It was quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, what's going to happen when we get to the capital?" I asked.

"Seriously? You don't know?" Brooke snorted.

"Relax." Angie said. "When we arrive, you'll be taken to the training center where you'll live until the games start. Then, you'll be taken to your stylist and prep team, who'll outfit you in a costume, I don't know what though, it's a surprise. Then after that, you'll be in a parade wearing the outfit you got and at the end President Snow will wish you a happy Hunger Games."

I nodded.

Alex then said, "After that, you will train alongside the other tributes for 2 days. Then on the third day, each tribute gets a private training session with the Gamemakers to show their strongest skill and get graded on a scale of 1-12, which by the way 12 is next to impossible to get."

"Seriously Emile, this is basic knowledge." Brooke said.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Knock it off you two. Who do you think I am, your dad?" Henry asked annoyed.

It remained silent for the rest of the trip, honestly, I knew all of this; I just wanted to make conversation. Finally, after about 15 minutes of silence, we arrived at the Capital; I stood up and looked out the window to see people in stupid outfits cheering. I was sicken at this, people were cheering for us to kill others. I wish I knew what was going through their twisted minds. Brooke stood next to me and waved back, blowing them kisses; never mind the crowd, I want to know what goes through Brooke's twisted mind.

I turned to Henry who said, "She's smart."

By this, he meant the more people Brooke attracts; the more likely she'll get Sponsors. Sponsors are rich people who buy stuff for a tribute during the games, in which the item(s) are sent to the player so s/he can help themselves for whatever the problem they're in. But it's hard for unknown people to get Sponsors, so one has to stand out and attract a crowd to get even one Sponsor. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on everybody, time to go." Henry said.

We followed Henry as we left the train; the crowd was going nuts as they saw us. They cheered and clapped. Brooke was blowing everyone kisses as I just stared straight ahead into the training center.

When we finally entered Henry said, "Well, since you're District 1, you'll be sleeping on the second floor, so let's go."

Brooke shoved me as she followed Henry. We got into the elevator and went up one floor. When we got out of the elevator, we walked into our suite. It was nice, a L couch with 3 cushions on each side, a kitchen with shiny counter tops, it was a sweet for a king.

"Okay, we each get our own room. So get comfortable, because tomorrow you guys." Henry pointed at me and Brooke. "Will get prepped for the parade, got it?"

We both nodded as Henry said, "No let's eat."

We sat in a long brown table and on it were Soup, Halibut, and Tea. Afterwards each of us went to our own rooms. When I entered mine, it had a queen sized bed with black and blue striped blanket and pillows, two pillows to be exact. Besides the bed was a black nightstand with a tray of crackers and water, I guess this is what we get for midnight snacks. I sat on the bed to see that it is a waterbed. I bounced a bit, and then I lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I began to wonder what will happen in the following days. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in. Unless if you're Brooke." I said.

Angie came in and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Listen Emile, I know you're one of those silent loner types like me. I know how you feel, I am a loner, but you must be likeable if you want sponsors."

"I know, but I'm not good at being likeable." I said.

"Then practice. You know that I was very likeable during the 19th Hunger Games, try to act like that." Angie said.

"I'll try, but I won't like it one bit." I said.

"I know, didn't like it ether." Angie revealed.

Angie began to leave, and when she got to the door, she said, "Oh Emile?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kick Brooke's butt."

"I will." I replied smiling.

Angie nodded as she left. I got up and took a shower for an hour. Then I went to bed and slept. In the morning I woke up, got dressed into a black T-shirt and blue jeans, and then went to the kitchen to find the others already eating. There was Blueberry Pancakes with Bacon and Coffee. I sat down and began eating.

"Today is a nice day; you two will love your stylist." Alex said happily.

"But you two will have different prep teams though." Angie said.

"Thank God, I thought I would have to share everything with this loser." Brooke insulted me.

"Right back at you." I smiled.

Brooke scoffed.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We don't want to be late." Henry said.

After we eat, we got in the elevator and went to the first floor; there we went to our private chambers where we will meet our prep teams. I entered my chamber where I saw a gurney. I sat on it waiting, and then 3 men walked in, one with green long hair and blue long sleeve shirt while wearing black jeans. The second man had short purple hair, white long sleeve, and white jeans. The third has orange hair with a black long sleeve and red jeans.

"I'm Chuck." Green hair said.

"I'm George." Purple hair said.

"I'm Pence." Orange hair said.

"I'm Emile." I said.

"Let's get started!" Chuck, George. And Pence cheered.

I nodded as we began. I took off my clothes as I got in a tub. I was being washed everywhere. It wasn't pleasant, but I didn't complain out loud. George grabbed some shaving cream and sprayed it on my face, than he began shaving my face. I never shaved like this before; normally I use an electric shaver. I got out of the tub afterwards and laid on my stomach on the gurney, Pence was going to wax my back. I'm really not looking forward to this. Pence put the wax paper on my back.

"This may hurt a little." Pence said.

I held my breath and clutched the end of the gurney tightly, and then Pence pulled as hard as he could and ripped the wax paper off me. I wanted to scream, my back felt like it was on fire.

"Hey, at least he got all of the hair." Chuck said.

I was relieved that I didn't have to go through that again. I got up as Chuck began brushing my teeth. This is probably the best part out of all this. After all that, I put on a blue jersey and blue shorts.

"Okay, Hayner should be here any minute to put you in your costume." Chuck said.

"Okay." I said.

"Goodbye!" The 3 said as they left.

I waited in silence for Hayner, then a man with white short hair with a brown T-shirt and black jeans.

"Hi, I'm Hayner, I'm your and Brooke's designer.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Hayner looks to be normal; I think I can trust him as well as Angie.

"Okay, so let's get you in your outfit." Hayner said.

Last year, tributes from District 1 wore royalty outfits, the boy was a king, and the girl was a queen.

"Did you design the outfits from last year?" I asked.

"No, I'm new here. The other guy died." Hayner said.

"Oh. Sorry I asked." I apologized.

"Don't worry about. Because I have an outfit that will blow everyone sock's off." Hayner said.

I nodded and asked, "What's the outfit?"

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter, review, favorite, follow. CONTEST, I need an idea for Hayner's outfit design. So I need you to write in your review your idea. It has to be unique. The winner gets a shout out from me in the next chapter. **


End file.
